Underneath this Smile
by PhoenixCullen
Summary: Hothead Snarkella meets straight laced Noteward and they hate each other's gut. Something they cant deny is the attraction underneath. But darkness lurks in the corner. Find out what's underneath the smile. Lemons.AH.
1. THE ENCOUNTER

**Chapter-1**

**THE ENCOUNTER**

**BPOV**

"Unuh"-BEEP BEEP BEEP-"...stop crying....didn't do....swear"-BEEP BEEP BEEP-"fuck.....don't bite...."-BEEP BEEP BEEP-"oh yes....yes....yes.....yes-"

"BELLA! BELLA!"

"What the fuck??? Why the hell do you sound like my mom,dude???"

"Baby! Wake up,honey! You will be late for school...."

"School???? What sch-....oh shit! shit shit shit- Is that the time????"

Yeah,right! Just my luck! By the way,do morning dreams come true??? I've heard it somewhere.....In India may be.....It was an awesome wet dream. Just about have my orgasm when- oh shit!!! SCHOOL!!!!!

With that I came out of my morning musings. God! I HATE MORNINGS!!!! Why can't we go to school at night? I rush to my bathroom to get ready for school. I am so late. What else can go wrong this early in the morning???

WHAT??? No way! This can't be happening.

"DAD! Get out of the bathroom. I'm running late to school." I screamed at the closed door. No response."DAD!!!". Nothing. "DAAAAAAAAD".

Why the hell am I even tryin? I rushed to the kitchen sink and brushed my teeth and hair simultaneously. I'll use the school toilet. Grabbing a fresh pair of jeans n shirt, I hurry down to grab a bite. Please God! Let my truck start without any incident. Please please please.....

After confirming that I look decent,in a very loose sense of the word, I get into my ancient truck which,by some miracle,starts. Love you,God!

Fifteen minutes late. Please god...let be in her office....please.....don't want another tardy slip...

With some luck, I manage to slip through the back door into the 1st period History. I slid into the seat next to......Wait! Who's this???

There's a small pixie like girl sitting next to me. Am I still dreaming? I pinched myself to confirm. Ouch......must b real. Why the hell is she staring at me?

Before I could say anything,something caught my eye. Rose was waving at me to get my attention.

"Who's she?" I mouthed at her pointing towards the pixie.

"New girl" She mouthed back with an evil glint in her eyes.

Oh my my.....New girl.....means fun.....But...must restrain myself or else detention....

I turned to look at Pixie who was still staring at me. Weird. I gave her a small wave which surprised her and she scrambled to return her attention to . To say that History is pure Purgatory is the understatement of the millenium.

I couldn't be more thankful when the bell rang indicating the end of history. Pixie was putting her books back in her backpack when she noticed me looking at her.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I introduced myself. She gave me a small smile and took my hand.

"Alice Cullen"

So,the weird pixie speaks. She has a shrill voice. I finally notice her attire. She's impeccably dressed. Great Taste.

"This is Rose,by the way. Rosalie Hale." I pointed towards Rose who had joined me as soon as the class ended. Pixie gave her a tentative smile as Rose acknowledged her with a curt nod.

That's Rosalie Hale, people!!! Hardcore supersexy intimidating yet fiercely loyal and protective. You do not want cross her,trust me.

"So.......Alice.....What's your next class?" I asked to the ease the little pixie who was fidgeting with the hem of her top.

"Art" She replied in a small voice.

"Great! Same here. Come along then." Pixie gave me a huge smile."So long,Rose. See you at lunch,girl! Dont break someone's face!"

"I'll try. See you,klutz" With that she headed in the opposite direction towards the English Department.

"So....1st day,huh?" Wow. I'm so good at these conversations.

"Yup! Moved in last week. God! It was horrible. Boxes everywhere.I'm totally spent but mom said we had to start school today. So,here I m.I hope to get along with people here. By the way,I totally hated history...."

Whoa! This one's like a little ball of energy. I kinda like her. Funny Pixie.

"You speak my mind. By the way, you said "we" had start school,right?"

"Yeah. My brothers have joined too."

Brothers! Yummy!!! New meat! Cant wait for lunch.....Forks High is in desperate need of some hot blood....

"What the f-" I came out of my reverie as I slammed into a wall. Wait! Wall doesnt have hands...which at the moment are at my waist.

I looked up at the wall who was staring back at me.

Oh!!!!! Sweet Baby Jesus....Please let time stop....please....please.....please....

* * *

**A/N: What do y'all think??? GOOD???BAD????UGLY??? Please note that this is indeed my 1st attempt. Please please please leave me some love.**


	2. HOT BLOOD

**Chapter-2**

**HOT BLOOD**

**BPOV**

Emeralds.....

Green apples.....

Forests....

Leprechaun.....

WHAT??? Where did that come from????

I was staring into the deepest green eyes I've ever seen. Wow. I think I should try to stand up now. Alright! Who am I kidding??? Wow. This stuff never happens to me. The wall...i mean....Adonis...i mean...I'm fucking clueless what to call him. He's like sex on legs. WHAT? The guy is literally oozing sex. His unkempt wild hair is just screaming at me to fuck him right this second. His face must have been carved by the angels. I DIDN'T! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Bella Swan doesn't say shit like that. But can you blame me? I'm absolutely mesmerized by his high arched brow, the high cheekbones, the straight nose and the jawline that begs to be licked. And those full pouty lips....FUCKAWESOME!!! Can't they have Adonis as a subject on the curriculum??? I'll get my PhD with distinction for sure.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought me back to reality.

"Never thought I would see Bella Swan all tongue tied." Someone chuckled behind me. I can recognize the voice anywhere. The southern drawl is a dead giveaway.

I scrambled to my feet."Hey Jazz"

Alice was looking at me and then at the wall.....I mean....leprechaun.....I mean.....Wait! I don't know him.....Emerald Eyes...WOW

"Bella! You are doing it again." Jazz whispered near my ear and went pass me to his next class. In my peripheral vision, I notice Alice checking out Jasper.

Finally, I came to my senses and saw both Pixie and Emerald Eyes looking at me with identical amused expressions.

"Bella Swan" I offer my hand to Emerald eyes.

"Edward Cullen" I think I just wet my girlie pants. His voice was like a thousand symphonies. It had a velvety texture which I could feel on my skin.

He took my hand briefly and hurried away giving me a small apology and nodding in Alice's direction.

I think I spent the rest of the class in a daze. Although Pixie was chattering non-stop, I doubt I heard anything at all.......until she mentioned him.

"....don't mind him...He's like that. Not much of a talker. Its hard to imagine that he and I are related. We are twins, by the way....but We are totally different yet very close."

"Uhuh" Wow. Did the cat get my tongue?

"Are you alright?" Pixie was looking at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Huh!" That's it! Now I'm the self-declared mute.

Suddenly, Alice burst out laughing drawing the attention of the rest of the class. Ms. Harold passed our table tskin at me.

"What?"

"Bella! Look at what you have drawn on your sheet." Alice nodded towards my worksheet still giggling like mad.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

A Leprechaun! Scratch that. A Leprechaun with emerald eyes!! Fuck no! I gotta get this guy out of my system before I make a complete ass of myself considering the fact that I'm managing it pretty well without any help. No wonder everyone's looking at me funny.

I got a new sheet and set to work without drawing anymore attention. I showed Alice to her next class and head to my Trig class where I spent the next hour passing silly notes back and forth with Jazz at the back of the class. Jasper was from Texas who had moved in with his aunt Maria, Rose's mom, after his parent's death in a car accident. He was one of my closest friends. He had a soothing and calm aura which had an effect on all the people around him. He helped me many a times to sneak out of detention and stopped me from getting into a shit load of trouble. I loved him like a brother. He was quite a hottie. Tall,muscular,honey blonde hair, clearest blue eyes and his southern gentleman manners. He will make some girl lucky someday.

"Who was that girl with you?" Jazz asked me trying to act nonchalant.

"Drop it,smartass. I saw you checking her out." I countered as we made our way towards lunch.

"Fine, Swan. But you can't blame me. She's hot. New girl??" The idiot was fishing out for information. Try harder, buffoon!

"Yeah" I was trying very hard not to laugh. I loved to torment people. It was my favorite pass time.

"So....?" He looked at me expectantly.

"So what?" I kept my poker face as I saw Jasper battling with his emotions."Hey blondie" I made a beeline for Rose who was already at our table.

"Why the long face, Texas ranger???" Rose gave Jazz a questioning look.

"Nothing." He plopped down next to me. I swear I heard him muttering under his breath. I'm not sure but it sounded something along the lines of 'playing with me....get back...payback's a bitch'. Keep dreaming, cowboy.

"So,Blondie,did you see the new guy?" I asked Rose who was still eyeing Jazz.

"Uhuh! Total douche. Started flirting the very second he set his eyes on me. Its starting to get old." She flipped her hair. "He's ok but not enough."

I couldn't bring myself to reply. Emerald eyes.....flirting with Rose. Yeah,right! When did I ever stand a chance with him?

"Oh! Here he comes." I heard Rose mutter under her breath. I didn't look up. I couldn't look up. I couldn't even breathe properly.

"Hey,beautiful!"

Something's wrong. It's not him. My head shot upwards to look at the newbie. Whoa! The guy's huge. Handsome but huge. He was the size of a mountain. Those arms looked like they could squeeze me to pulp. But his eyes......warm brown eyes.....crinkling with laughter and his dimpled cheeks gave him away. He looked like a giant Teddy bear.

"Hey there, Grizzly bear! Care to join us." Rose gave me a stink eye. "I'm Bella by the way. This is Jazz" I nodded towards the brooding cowboy next to me." I guess you already know Rose."

"Yeah! She's in my English class. I'm Emmett."

"Alice's brother???" I confirmed. Jazz perked up a bit. Someone's excited. That makes two of us,bro!

"Yup! So,u met Pixie? She's like a Little ball of energy."

"I noticed that." Funny even her brother calls her Pixie." So where's she?"

Emmett scratched his head and looked thoughtful. "I think she and Edward,thats my brother, went to the office. She will be back soon."

My eyes darted towards the doors and as if on cue, Alice came through and caught my eye. I waved her towards our table. I could a mop of bronze hair behind hair but choose to look away to save myself from further embarrassment.

"Hey everyone." Alice was literally bouncing. To no one's surprise, Jazz was no longer brooding. Alice took the seat near Jasper who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, Jazz. Jazz, Alice" I could do that much for my friend.

"Its Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I'm Rose's cousin." Jazz extended his hand trying to work his southern magic. I saw Rose smirk as Alice shook his hand enthusiastically.

Something caught my eye and I looked up to see Edward standing just short of the table shifting his weight uncomfortably. I decided it was time to show what was Bella Swan was made of. The very sight of him turns me into a pile of goo but he doesn't know that. Time for my world renowned poker face.

"You can sit, you know. Its free of charge." Everybody turned their attention to Edward who glared at me but took a seat across me.

"Hi. I guess we've met. I'm Bella. Remember?" Please please please......say yes.

"Yeah." I cant myself from doing a little happy dance in my head.

"This is Jazz and Rose." Both of them nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi" Another clipped answer. And I thought I was a mute.

"Wow. I didn't realize we were playing the one word game." I countered but Emerald eyes didnt respond.

Honestly I was a bit annoyed. Who's this snotty little prince? But my inner voice was on an entirely diffrent path.

~**look how sexy he is. He can act anyway he wants.**

**~Shouldn't you be supporting me? You know like boosting my moral....**

**~ Whateva....**

**~ Shut up, bitch. I own you.**

**~ Seriously???**

"Bella! Stop staring!" Rose's voice brought me out of my verbal sparring with my inner voice. Its official, people. Bella Swan finally cracked.

I noticed everyone including Emerald eyes was staring at me. "What? I was just thinking...." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah! What exactly were you thinking, Bella?" Jazz smirked at me.

I'll get you for this, you son of a bitch." You know.....may be.....we could....sort of...."I stammered like an idiot. I never stammer. As in never ever. Get a grip, Swan.

"I think you should come over to my house sometime, Alice. May be I'll show you around." Rose gave me a funny look as if to ask what the hell's wrong with me.

If only i knew....

"That's sweet of you. Thanks a lot, Bella. I needed some stuff." Alice beamed at me."May be Edward could join us." I certainly hope so.

Suddenly, Edward looked up and glared at Alice and then at me."No thanks."

"I didn't ask you, Princess". I couldn't help it. There's only so much a girl can take.

Everyone laughed at my jab. Edward was shooting daggers at me. Oh yeah! Two can play this game. I stared back at him.

Edward stood up abruptly. "I'll see you later."

As he was just walking away, I decided to give him a goodbye jab. "See you later, Cinderella! I'll give ya a call if I find your glass slippers." He turned and gave a stern look which I reciprocated by blowing him a kiss.

"You really know how to press someone's buttons. I've never seen him so flustered." Emmett chuckled.

"Em's right! He's not like this all the time. He's actually very sweet." Alice said with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, I felt guilty.

"Was it too much???" I was worried. But why??? I had no idea.

"Nah! It was fun to watch. He's needs it once in a while. He's too uptight." Emmett was saying. I realy like Grizzly bear.

Two people were watching me intently. I knew I'll be cornered as soon as the Cullens leave. You brought it on yourself, girl. Shit! We all had Spanish next except Alice and Emmett who had French . I'm so dead.

"What was that about?" Rose started as soon as we occupied our usual seats at the back.

"Yeah,Bells! What was that?" Jazz quipped in.

"What?" Yeah! Like I had no idea what they were talking about. But it won't b wise to tell them.

"Bella Swan! i know you since we were in diapers. Don't play with me. What's going on inside that head of yours?" Rose whispered furiously.

"I saw Bella in Edward's arm tis morning. She was speechless." Jasper added to my misery. You are so dead, Whitlock.

"Care to explain????" Rose looked at me expectantly.

"There's nothing to explain. I was talking to Pixie and slammed into him. He caught me. That's when this douche "indicating Jazz who was smirking at me "saw us. It doesn't matter if the guy's a snob, he's just so sexy. Did you see him??? I just wanted to lick his jaw. And that wild mop of his, that is just so fucking sexy."

Rose giggled. "Did you check out his ass?"

"Hell Yeah! He's definitely a piece of man meat. He's definitely well equipped. "I winked.

"Ewwww. Gross. I thought only guys have these issues. But you put all of us to shame." Jazz scrunched up in face in disgust.

"Hey! Why should boys have all the fun? "Rose chuckled.

"Yeah! and Jazz, don't act smart. I saw you checking out Pixie. So spare me the speech on ethics." I snapped at Jazz who was giving me a sheepish smile.

"And he's so SOL." I added as an afterthought. Rose was giggling madly.

"What's SOL?" Jazz was clearly confused with the nickname.

"Sex on legs" I explained as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Hale, Whitlock y Swan! ¿Es su discusión sobre? ¿Puedo tener su atención ahora?" I saw Senorita Montez looking at us from across the class.

"Sí, la señora Montez" The three of us chorused.

I had Study hall next which I skipped to bum a smoke. I wasn't a frequent smoker but sometimes I just needed to blow off the steam. And the encounter with Emerald eyes had taken its toll on my sanity. Thank God! I don't have a class with him. I don't think I can take that. I hurried to Biology already late. I entered the class. Mr. Banner had his back towards the door. I could just slip in. I turn towards my empty table. But wait! It's not empty anymore.

No No No..........

~**yes yes yes........**(that was my inner masochist)

* * *

**A/N: Should I proceed??? PLease let me know. Click the review button.**


	3. ONE ON ONE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. I'm jus playing with the characters cuz I love them so much.**

**Chapter-3**

**ONE ON ONE**

**BPOV**

I stood there frozen to the place. Why me? I must have been some psychopathic killer bitch in my previous life and its only karma to be punished in this life.

Sitting at my table is none other than Emerald Eyes aka Snotty Princess aka SOL. Funny how many nicknames I had come up with since I met him and its still day one. Yippee! He's so gonna kill me. Why are the hot ones always snobs? It's some kinda rule or what? I can't stand this guy. He gets on my nerves. At least I can reciprocate that.

Mr. Banner turned and saw me standing like a statue. "Ms. Swan! Glad you could join us. You are late."

"At least she came." Someone said. I turned just in time to see Tyler blow me a kiss. I gave him a one finger salute when Mr. Banner looked away.

"Would you mind taking your seat? It seems you finally have a lab partner." Mr. Banner added nodding towards my table. Without any other option, I walked the last mile to my seat and plopped down unceremoniously.

I didn't even acknowledge his presence. Neither did he. Snotty little princess.

"So today you'll working as pairs and identify the various stages of Mitosis. The slides are on the table. Start working." Mr. Banner was saying.

Great. Now the princess has to talk to us, commoners. I can be civil. I can be civil. That's my new mantra for enduring bio.

Still chanting it in my head, I turned to Princess. "So, let's start." No response. Let me try again. "You wanna record the observations or handle the slides?" See, I can be civil.

Again, no response. Ok, I'll give it one more shot. "I know this stuff quite well so I think I'll go for the slides. What do ya think?"

Nope. Nothing. "Cinderella, did ya eat your tongue for lunch today? Seriously, dude! R u fucking imbecile??" There goes my civility straight out of the building. Who the fuck wants to be civil when dealing with uptight snotty Mommy's boys???

"Listen, I don't know what's your problem. Hell! Do I even look like I care? But if u r gonna be my lab partner then we gotta communicate." I huffed. I looked up at the ceiling trying to control my temper. God, why me? Do you find it funny to torment me like this?

I felt something brush my hand which was clutching the table like a fucking lifeline. A piece of paper? I picked it up.

**I'll get the observations. **

**P.S**.**My name's Edward.**

A note. A fucking note. That's all I get for blowing my top off. I was just about to retort when Mr. Banner stopped by our table.

"Why aren't you two getting started?" He appeared irritated and was looking straight at me. Right! Now its my mistake that my fucking partner is mentally and verbally challenged.

I bit back a retort and forced a smile. "We are on it. Just getting used to working together." And that's gonna take a helluva lot of time. Mr. Banner nodded and moved to another table.

I stared at the note still clutched in my hand for a minute. Fine, I give up. If I hadn't heard him say his name this morning, I would've bet almost anything that someone had cut his tongue. I flipped the note and wrote:

**Have it your way, Cinderella. **

**P.S. I know your name.**

I passed him the note and I started adjusting the microscope without waiting for a reply. I focused on the 1st slide and increased the resolution.

"Anaphase" I announced. Emerald Eyes jotted down on the record sheet. Wow. His script was elegant and curvy which I would've noticed earlier if I wasn't fuming with anger. Thank god I offered to handle the slides. My writing was like chicken shit which pissed off most teachers which I enjoyed greatly.

We worked in silence until I saw Emerald eyes staring at the microscope.

"If you want to do the last one then go ahead." I pushed the microscope towards him. He put in the next slide and looked in for a minute before jotting down on the sheet. Metaphase, he had written.

"Do you mind if I check?" He pushed the microscope back towards me. It was like someone had put him on mute. I checked the slide. It was, indeed, metaphase. I wonder how he could tell it so quickly. In case you are wondering how I could do it so quickly, I am a fucking genius. I could easily top the class but I like to leave it to the nerds. You know, Charity. Plus, I like to give my teachers a hard time. Those fuckers need to chill. They can't just come in and blame us for sucking at life.

As if he could read my mind, he passed me another note.

**I was in AP at Chicago. I know this stuff already.**

**P.S. Why don't u use my name?**

Alright. Two can play this game until Cinderella gets tired and decides to talk.

**So u r snotty and a know it all. Great.**

**P.S. Why can't u b normal?**

I passed him the note and went to submit our worksheet. We were the 1st ones who completed the task. I returned back to find another note tucked under my notebook. Princess was looking out of the window. Weirdo.

**I'm not snotty and definitely not a know it all. U did most of the work.**

**P.S. I'm definitely normal.**

**Oh yeah! Whatever helps u sleep at night.**

I passed him the note and slipped out of the class as the bell rang. Seriously I had enough. I decided to go home. I don't think I can handle gym. I made a bee line for the parking lot and got inside my truck. What a day I had! I texted Rose that I was leaving early and will call later.

Before I could start my truck, my iPhone buzzed indicating Rose's reply.

**K! Do call me. Take care. I gave Alice ur no.**

I drove home as quick as I could which wasn't saying much since my truck's a senior citizen. But for some weird reason, I loved it. I came home to an empty house. Mom must have gone down to La Push to visit Sue, her best friend. She does that a lot. Who would blame her anyway giving the way things are? I used to visit La Push frequently until…….never mind. Change of subject.

I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I was really hungry. Nothing unusual there. I had a huge appetite for someone so tiny. I headed upstairs to my room. It was in a constant state of chaos. Nothing about me is planned, organized and neat. Hell! Bella Swan is the antonym for those words. My mom gave up on me long ago. Then again, she gave up on a lot of things.

I picked up my clothes from the floor and tossed them into the closet. I was exhausted and decided to take a nap. I didn't even bother to undress. I was out as soon as I hit the pillow.

I woke up after sometime to the buzzing of my phone. It was a text from an unknown number. I opened it to find it was from Alice asking me if I was alright. I texted her back that I was alright just a bit exhausted and I'll see her tomorrow.

I decided to call Rose. I knew the consequences of that but I'm a girl. Can't help bitching about stuff. So, I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up on the third ring.

"Spit it out right this second." She barked. Straight to business. That's my girl.

"Fine. Cinderella is getting on my nerves. I hate his attitude but can't deny being attracted to SOL. I want to bash his head against the window and kiss him senseless at the same time." I rambled without pausing for breathe.

"Whoa! All those names belong to Edward Cullen, right? And both the bashing and kissing are supposed to knock him out cold. So, I take it that you really like the guy. Wow. That's gotta be a 1st since…….." Rose trailed off. I knew what she meant and that's what bothers me. I gotta get this guy out of my system.

"Rose, you got any tequila? I'm in desperate need of some."

"You got it. I'll right over. But what-" I cut her off mid-sentence. I knew what she's getting at.

"No one's at home. I don't think they are coming back anytime soon. So, get ur ass over here."

"Aye, captain." She hung up. I made a trip to the bathroom. I realized I hadn't used the bathroom the entire day. Some resistance,huh!

I took a quick shower and got into my ratty old sweats and a tattered t-shirt. I sprinted down the stairs when I heard the doorbell. As soon as I opened the door, I grabbed the bottle from Rose and rushed to the kitchen to get us glasses.

"And here I thought you needed me." Rose grumbled.

I passed her shot glass and raised my glass. "To the maker of tequila."

"So….what did I miss last week?" I missed last week of school because of a swollen wrist. Well, I was suspended actually for breaking Mike Newton's nose. That asshole had it coming. No one dares to mess with me and gets away with it.

"Nothing much. Newton took two days off and came back with a crooked nose. Damn girl! You got some serious anger management issues. You should really see Jessica's face. It's heavily scratched on one side. I mean its really great to see the skank and her lap dog like that but you're the Chief's daughter for fuck's sake. You can't keep doing this shit."

"I don't disfigure people on a regular basis, Rose! Christ! I'm not a hardcore criminal." I started defensively but she cut me off.

"Oh yeah! So what about when you gave Tyler a black eye just for sitting at your table in Biology or that time when you punched Lauren for talking to you at lunch and when-"

"Stop! I didn't punch her just for talking to me. The bitch was whining about a blowjob she gave to Connor. She got on my nerves. And Crowley is a motherfucking retard. He was going on and on about prom for Christ's sake. That's gotta count for something." Jeez! This stuff sounds worse when you say it like that. I mean I lose my temper sometimes. Fine! I lose it often but its not my fault that people piss me off.

"Bella, all I'm trying to say is you really need to control your anger before you get into some real trouble. I know you are good at heart and really cool but that hot head of yours isn't going to do you any good."

"Rosalie fucking Hale is telling me to stay out of trouble. I remember all the times you've broken someone's face and accompanied me in detention." I countered.

"I know I'm no better but I don't get physical with anyone who crosses me. I lash out on people cuz that's who I am. I'm not sweet and soft. Some thick skulls do need to be straightened out but not all. I'm Rosalie Hale. I make people 's life hell. But you aren't like that. You used to be different. You used to be happy."

Rose knew me better than anybody but even she can't break the walls around me. That side of me is gone for so long that I don't even remember it existing. The side of me that felt is dead. I don't feel anymore. I don't feel pain, sadness, happiness, love….

"I'm happy." I said in a small voice. But Rose scoffed at me.

"Bitch, please. Don't give me that shit. You smile. But there's no spark in your eyes. You pretend to be happy. Either you're happy or mad with rage. The only time I see any trace of emotion in your eyes is when you are angry."

I knew she was right but I won't admit that. .happy.

"You're killing my buzz,ya know. So give some dirt. I was suspended and grounded for a week. I'm completely out of the loop." I tried to change the topic. One thing I inherited from Charlie is avoidance to any kind of emotional confrontations.

Rose gave a knowing smile but obliged. The bitch knew me better than I give her credit for.

"Okay. Tyler's dating Lauren or atleast he thinks he is." I gave her a puzzled look. "bcoz I saw her and Eric come out of the janitor's closet."

"That slut must know the taste of every dick in Forks by now. And didn't I tell ya Crowley's a fucking retard?" I downed another glass.

"Whatever. Tanya's back by the way. The bitch has some nerve showing up at Fork's High after what she did."

My mind stopped working as soon as I heard her name. No way in hell is that happening to me. The day has officially gone from bad to worse. Just short of being the worst day of my life. Nothing can beat that. I still remember that fateful day as clear as crystal.

"Bella! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself." Rose's voice broke my reverie. I looked down to my lap where I clenched the bottle so hard that the glass was cracking. "You've had enough. You don't want a hangover tomorrow at school."

"I'm alright." I said in a robotic voice. I was on an automatic shut down process. Rose gave me a disbelieving look and started pulling me upstairs. She made me get into the bed. I did as told. I was tired and didn't have the energy to fight.

"Thank God, you didn't see her today. She's looking forward to a confrontation actually. Whore!" She spat angrily. Rose was very protective of me. I was the only person who knew her softer side.

"I can handle it. I'm over it. Don't worry."

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "I know you can handle her. You're the strongest person I know." She turned to leave. "Good night, Swan. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Dream about SOL."

"Fuck you, Hale."

She laughed and said "Nah! I'm not into girls."

After she left, I stared at my ceiling thinking about the day's events. What a fucking day! I got up to get a water bottle since I didn't want to wake up with a headache. I passed out after mere seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: Leave some notes for Edward.**


	4. EYES ON FIRE

**CHAPTER-4**

**EYES ON FIRE**

**BPOV**

BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP…

"Aaargh….fucking alarm…." I groaned as I got out of bed. Tequila on a school night is definitely not a great idea. Meh! At least I don't have a hangover. I can live with a mild headache.

~**But can you live with the reason you got a headache?**

Not in the morning, bitch!

~**You do realize that you're talking to yourself, right?**

Yeah, I'm fucked up. Fucking Sue me.

**~Sure, Love.**

Fuck! Now the bitch is fucking Scottish.

**~Gonna be late for school again, hon.**

"Bella…..sweetie…..Rose is already here."

"Yeah, Mom. Fucking Five minutes and I'll be down."

"Stop cursing, young lady, "Charlie hollered up.

"Sure sure"

After a mad dash to the bathroom which fortunately was unoccupied, I ran out of the house towards the red convertible.

"Morning, Skank." I greeted a surly Rose. I'm not the only one who hates mornings.

"You're lucky that I love you, bitch. Otherwise I'd have left your skinny ass and be on time."

"Oh, please! I've a nice ass. Thank you very much." I replied. I knew she won't leave me.

"You ready for today?" I could see that she was serious from the frown on her face.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Its time to face the music." I was determined to not let Tanya get the better of me. In the worst case, my fist will reacquaint itself to her face. I can totally live with that.

Rose turned in her seat to look at me. I noticed that we were in the school parking lot already. She looked at me for a minute searching for something.

"Yeah. You'll be fine." With that she unlocked the doors and went out. I followed her quietly as we made our way to history. Classes had started already so the corridors were empty. Thank God for that. I'm not one for avoiding situations but confrontations in the morning are not my thing.

As we snuck into the back of the class, we found Alice waiting for us. At least someone's a morning person.

"Hi, Guys." Alice beamed at us.

"Hey, pixie." Both Rose and I greeted at the same time.

"Not you two. Both my brothers already call me that." Alice pouted. It was really cute to see. She looked so much like a child.

"Awwww. But you are a pixie, hon." I crooned. I could see her lip lifting up in a smile.

"Swan. Can you tell us the chapter we are studying today?" Mr. Howard was staring daggers at me. I knew what he was teaching but decided to play with him a bit.

"Why, sir? Did you forget?" I asked innocently because that's me the picture of innocence. I heard Rose snort followed by the giggling pixie.

"Swan. Can you answer the damn question?" Mr. Howard was getting angrier by each second.

"Yes, Sir" By this time, he was red in the face. I decided to end it before landing another detention.

"Chapter-7. Page-125. 4th paragraph." I knew he was about to say something more but, lucky for me, Angela decided to distract him with a question.

"God, B! Why do you've to push his buttons so?" Alice whispered.

"Can't resist him. I'm so hot for him. Oh Mr. Howard, I've been a naughty girl. Punish me. Spank me." I was on a roll. Alice was staring at me with her mouth wide open and Rose was downright shaking with laughter. Rest of the history class passed in a blur of whispered conversations. Alice was now considered a sister.

**~Hot for the brother are we?**

Not you again and Emerald eyes is not my bro. Never.

**~Cranky much?**

"So…what about Jasper?" Alice's voice interrupted my internal monologue. She was still painting but I could tell she was really interested in what I had to say.

"Jazz…..So you want to know about Jazz, huh?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Hmmmm" Yeah, right. You really don't care.

"Oh, spit it out. Tell mama what's bothering you, darlin" That's me doing the best southern accent impersonation I could. I'm not perfect, ya know.

"He's yummy." Alice replied in a small voice. I could see her cheeks tinting red. And Houston, the mission's a go. We've got red alert. Hook, line, sinker.

"Uhuh! So you want the guy?" I was really enjoying this. I saw her nod still blushing profusely. "Don't worry. He already asked me about you. It'll happen soon."

Alice was beaming the entire time we were working. I left her to her daydreams and made my way to trig and the other half of 'soon to be couple'.

"Hey cowboy" I gave Jazz the 'I got news' face and made my way to the back. As expected he followed me and was looking at me eagerly.

"Alice. .." I'm my father's daughter after all.

"What? Bells,you gotta give me some deets."

"You're not a girl, Jasper Ebenezer Whitlock." He hated his name. Seriously, who the hell names their kid 'Jasper Ebenezer'? He glared at me and I blew him a kiss.

"Oh! Don't go busting your balls. We'll talk later." See, I can be good. He gave me a grateful smile and turned to finish his work.

By the time lunch arrived, I was a bit nervous. This will be the first time I'll see Tanya after…never mind. I'm Bella Swan. I'm The Shit. I made my way towards our lunch table. Rose, Pixie and Grizzly were already there.

"Hey Grizz. Bugged my sweet Rose, have ya?" I plopped down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe like when I'm with Jazz.

"Bellarina! I missed you." I snorted when he started making kissy noises. I missed SOL's arrival as I was preoccupied with Emmett's antics. Jazz came up behind him and took up the seat next to Rose leaving him no choice but to sit next to me. He was staring at the chair as if it were infected.

"You can sit. I won't bite." I was pissed now and I don't even know why?

He huffed as he sat down. I tried to concentrate on my food as everyone started talking except Princess ,of course. I didn't want to start a scene. But that plan went out of the window as he slid a note towards me.

**Why do you hate me?**

I don't hate him. If only he knew what I really felt. But that's not gonna happen. So I decided to ease up on him. After all its not his fault that I'm cranky today.

**I don't hate you. I don't know what to make of you? I don't even know you. Why don't you talk?**

I slid it back towards him. He read it but didn't reply. Whatever!I don't know whybut I couldn't just sit next to him and avoid me. I stood up and went to get myself a juice box. I needed to calm down. After taking a few deep breaths, I turned to go towards my table.

What I saw made my blood boil and my vision turned red.


End file.
